bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Son's Dilema: To Lead or Follow
Who are we dealing with now? Hayashi Kagekyo, always causing some trouble, looked like he saw Hell. Odds are, knowing what he was, the poor kid had. His body reaked of smoke and flame, burns on his clothes, but not a mark on his skin. His healing factor ensured that much, No, he tried to warp home with Kogeru, but as Bugs Bunny said, he "took a wrong turn at Alberquerque." He actually ended up near a volcano. Seeing his dad again pushed his final button. Sure, he couldn't remember what happened, but that wasn't an issue. All he wanted, was a bit of rest. Opening the door to his home, he felt something. A Shinigami? Here? Sure, his mother was a Shinigami, but he never cared about that. Her Reishi was as easy to feel as a warm breeze, Loran Kagekyo bolted upright in bed. Hayashi's footsteps could be heard down the hall. He's back! A man slept next to her, but it was not Shade, the father of her child. It was a member of the Gotei 13. Ex-captian of Sixth Division, Kentaro Shinozaki. Kentaro watched her intently, waiting for her to relax, but then, he too heard the footfalls of the child. "Seems like the kid I wanted to talk with just got home." Loran quickly used a Kido spell to lock her door so she could get dressed without Hayashi opening the door to suprise her. Once she was dressed, she had Kentaro, who always wore his Shinigami uniform, get out of bed. Once both were ready, Hayashi used his Demon Kido to undo the lock. He took one look at Kentaro and frowned. He knew what had happened, his mom's mind was like a open book to him. She fell in love with this guy. "Who're you?" he asked, with more malice than he wanted. "I'm just a friend of your mom's, with kinda like a bargin for you. I'll take you to the Soul Society, where you'll never have to worry about your father, or his evil, cruel, plans. But there's also something else." He sighed before he went on. "I have feelings about Loran, your mother. I wanted to ask you if you felt comfortable with me dating her." Hayashi stared blankly at the stranger. Using his telepathy, he learned the man's name, and almost all of his information. "Kentaro. I will answer you in the order you asked. I will never live among Shinigami. I'm an outcast,and at least half of my family is Reikon Kyuuban. Then we have my Demonic uncle and well, Shade. As for you dating Mom, I say fine. But so help me God, if He is real, I will kill you if you hurt her." That time, he meant all the venomous anger he showed and voiced. Kentaro paled when the kid said his name. "Very well. I figured you would not want to move to my world, so I left my post and bought a house in Hama Town. Me and Loran packed everything, moved, and unpacked in less than the 48 hours you were gone." Loran looked at Hayashi, trying not to cry. "Sorry to spring this on you, but I can't live here anymore. I want a fresh start. Because you were expelled from your old school for being absent so long, maybe a new start is what you need too." The Hanyo's eyes flashed red, his warning to everyone that it was time to let him vent. "Yeah. Dad's gone, Margin...I can't see him still alive, and even if he was, what would we say?" Once again reading Loran's mind, he learned the location of the new house and he grabbed the other two. "On the count of three, I'm using Kogeru. Ken, I'm basically gonna warp to the place. One. Two. Three." The feeling of warmth hit Hayashi like a ton of bricks. He was too drained to fully make the jump. just to get close enough to make it a short walk. When the fires faded, his chest felt like it were decaying. Loran eyed Hayashi carefully. "You've been abusing your power, right? Last time you were this bad was when you and Margin had a go." But before she could get a response, the teenage Demon was out cold. Kentaro carried him to the house, without even waiting for Loran to ask. A New Day, A New Night Hayashi awoke from his slumber feeling better than ever. He perfectly recalled the last day's events up until he passed out. How can I run out of energy? I'm supposed to be perfect! But then again, Dad lied to me! His eyes were scarlet now, far beyond his normal red hue. That's when he figured it would make sense to listen to Avenged Sevenfold's "God Hates Us". He started his computer, glad his Nightmare CD was still inside. Once he clicked the song, Matt Shadows' voice roared through the speakers. But then, Hayashi felt like something softer, picking up his copy of This is Gonna Hurt, the new Sixx A.M. CD. He hit autoplay and sang along to the title song. "Hey hey, Hell is what you make, make, rise against your fate and faith." At least that's how he heard it. It felt more complete with his screwy version. Loran and Kentaro were half asleep when they heard Hayashi's twisted rendition. Both chuckled. "The kid's able to match anything he hears once. Any language, any song, tune, name it. He get's so close, it's scary." Loran said, knowing Hayashi's memory capacity was beyond even that of a soul. "He get's that from Shade's side. He could tell you the dates we felt worth marking down without nary a second thought." Kentaro smiled. "Sure, he has Shade's brain, but he has your heart. He's the only Demon I've seen with a kind side. Although he seems very protective of you, threatning me like he did." "Yeah, he doesn't mean to act like a demon, but you saw his eyes. He meant that he would kill you." Loran yawned, still tired. "For the most part, the sudden changes in his eyes doesn't bother me, but when they seem to glow, he looks just like Shade. In fact, both of them have that trait. Red eyes. Somehow, Shade's were natural. Hayashi's mark his damnation." A few hours later, Hayashi's mind snapped back into it's kinder persona. "Funny. Me and Nikki have something in common. A Dad we hate, family we don't know even existed." he wispered into the cold room. A thought struck him at that moment. Start a band, you ninny. A new town, no one to belittle you. Give it a shot. Never a Second Glance Hayashi walked outside, glad to be away from everything. In his hand, he held Shade's bass, the one from Nikki Sixx. Oh man, he'd kill me for this. Right Kara? The childlike Tainted Zanpakto giggled. Dad would never be able to. You know he's weaker than anyone right now. Sure he has a dagger and your necklace, but whatever. You're the fastest Demon alive! Even if Kogeru is like warping, you're the only one around who can even USE it. Unless Sad-sama shows up, you've got nothing to worry about. Hayashi blushed from the praise. Well, Sad has a vendetta against Dad for some reason. I wonder what they meant when Sadow told Dad 'never mention her again'? Maybe a girlfriend? Partner in crime? He walked back inside, now too lost in thought to ask anyone to even think of joining his band. Kara's voice echoed in his head. They were talking about someone REALLY close to Sad's heart, closer than a lover. It was his Zanpakto, or rather Hell Blade. Dad killed her when he became God. Or rather, it was a VK. But Dad could have stopped it, or turned down the offer in the first place. I think it's best you never ask Sad-sama when you next meet him. Hayashi knew Kara had used a far greater power than what he possesed. Will you teach me Bankai? And don't give me excuses. I want either yes or no. he was holding back the hurt that he can't access the power that could save lives. Kara's voice broke with sadness at the harshness of the question. Master, I will teach you when I deem you ready. You are still on the long road to being ready. In a few years, I will reveal everything. '' Hayashi felt horrid for being so rude. ''Sorry for snapping Kara. I just thought that Bankai would make me strong enough to stop relying on foolish people. Or getting my heart shattered time and again. ''He set the bass down on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Loran was making breakfast at the moment. "Hey Mom. I was thinking. Maybe if Dad is still out there...He could be the one to save Margin. You think?" Loran's eyes widened at Hayashi's question. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "Hon, you're not gonna like this...but Kentaro gave me the reports from the Gotei and the R&D. Margin and Yuki are....I can't believe it either...but they're dead. Margin killed Yuki before dying." Hayashi's eyes filled with tears. "Y..you're kidding right?? Margin would never, could never...And Yuki....YOU'RE LYING! They aren't dead! My Godparents are still out there somewhere." He broke down sobbing hystarically. "They can't be dead. I can't accept that." Loran knelt by the crying child. "I know Hayashi. God knows I wish they were alive too. I loved them just like part of the family. Margin was like your father in a way. He showed you how to fight and protect everything you care for. Yuki would always make you smile, even though she felt like I did about your father. I know it's hard accepting something like this, but you've gotta move on. You'd want to make them proud of you. Oh, I pray that one day, you'll see them again." Her words comforted the Hanyo, who stopped crying and fell asleep, the emotional trauma too great to bear. Hayashi woke up, still at the table. Kara had manifested beside him. Her looks matched her personallity, childish and yet gloomy at times. "Morning kid! You and I gotta talk." He rubbed his eyes. "Why? I'm about to move to Hell, just so I can ask Fuki to rip out my heart, make me a full Demon, like Dad. Then maybe I can find peace." "You know Fuki-sama won't do that. But I understand why, and that's part of the reason we need to talk. Your inner world is falling apart. It's almost destroyed, and by midnight tonight, you'll lose your Shinigami and Demon powers forever. Unless you fix it." Hayashi grimaced. "How can I fix it?" he asked, understanding the implications. "I mean, to fix it, I need to know how it's falling apart." Kara smiled. "To fix it, all you have to do is stop fighting who you really are. You hide to mask the pain inside, but it's killing you. You've gotta stop living in the shadows of those you look up too. Sadow, Margin, Dad, you've gotta move on." "Sad-sama is the only one still alive. He's the only one I can talk to about this now. I'm sick of fighting Kara. I have nothing to fight for. When I do fight, I lose even when I win. I fought to protect Mom from Margin, and couldn't stop him from killing Yuki. So what can I do?" Hayashi's heart ached as he spoke. Kara shook her head softly. "That's the problem. You keep blaming yourself for everything. Let go of the past, and your future will remain clear. Now, you're one of the most powerful kids on the planet. But Margin had more practice, so he knew his power just like you know yours. Because he trained you, he knew your style, which made it harder to fight him." At that moment, Hayashi finally understood his problem. "All my life, I thought of living only to please the people who loved me. But what room was there in my life for me? None." He smiled calmly. ''Goodbye pain, goodbye hate. Hello a new life.